


Хоббит: Битва Пяти Воинств - переделанные эпизоды

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совершенно несвязанные между собой эпизоды из фильма, отредактированные для получения ХЭ. Осторожно, возможны спойлеры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жёлудь и не пришедший Двалин (PG-13)

Торин устало шёл из сокровищницы, где оставил своих друзей искать Сердце-камень среди несметных сокровищ его деда. Проходя мимо многочисленных колон, король гномов краем глаза заметил знакомый силуэт, который внимательно рассматривал что-то, умещавшееся на ладоне. Подозрение огнём разнеслось по всему телу, его едкий дым мешал голосу рассудка пробиться сквозь тёмную заслону жадности и жажды обладания.

\- Что это? - король гномов вмиг оказался перед замершем от неожиданности хоббитом. - У тебя в руке.

\- Ничего, - слишком быстрый ответ взломщика лишь укрепил подозрения Торина.

\- Покажи, - не просьба - приказ, которому Бильбо подчинился, помедлив пару секунд.

Маленькая ладошка раскрылась, явив Торину простой жёлудь. Не великую реликвию потомков Дурина, добытую из глубоких недр горы, а всего лишь частичку живой природы, далёкой и недосягаемой сейчас.

\- Я подобрал его у Беорна в саду, - объяснил Бильбо.

\- Ты пронёс его весь этот путь?

\- Подумал, что посажу его в своём саду. В Бэг Энде.

\- Небогатый трофей ты принесёшь в Шир, - Торин улыбнулся наивности и простоте хоббита. Улыбнулся впервые за очень долгое время.

\- Ну, однажды он вырастет, - мистер Беггинс пожал плечами. - И, глядя на него, я буду вспоминать, обо всём, о плохом и о хорошем. Что мне повезло вернуться домой.

При этих словах, в которых звучала не надежда, а стойкая уверенность, улыбка Торина стала шире. Отливающая золотым тьма в его сердце отступила, позволив свободнее дышать. Бильбо неуверенно, но всё же улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Торин, я... - было видно, что взломщик готовится сказать что-то важное, но не решается. Он видел изменившееся лицо гнома с исчезнувшими морщинами, пропавшими тенями от усталости и постоянного напряжения. Такое же, как тогда, на горе Каррок. Неосознанно хоббит потянулся к нему рукой, будто желая закрепить это выражение и навсегда прогнать того чужого, незнакомого Торина, появившегося при виде золота. Секунду назад Бильбо хотел признаться, что Сердце-камень у него, но вместо этого его губы прошептали совершенно другие слова: - Я люблю тебя.

Торин был поражён. Он уже и не надеялся получить взаимности от малыша-взломщика, так непохожего на него и поэтому недосягаемого, как думал король гномов. Пальцы Бильбо коснулись его щеки, нежно и мягко; он не требовал ответа или взаимности. Но Торин ответил. Его губы, накрывшие поцелуем губы Бильбо, заменили все несказанные признания. "Такой невинный, чистый. Ты не должен быть здесь. Не должен увидеть кровь и смерть. Нет. Как же защитить тебя от этого? Как уберечь от горя и страданий? - мысли мелькали в голове Торина быстрее эльфийских стрел. - Не прощу себе, если с ним что-либо случится! Из-за меня... Великий Махал, он же погибнет в первом же бою с эльфами и людьми, которые точно придут, раз уж Смауг повержен. Ради чего? Золота? Драгоценностей? Да пропади они все пропадом!" Под влиянием нахлынувших чувств поцелуй стал требовательней и чуть жестче. Руки Торина обхватили талию взломщика, который уже успел обвить шею гнома, притягивая его ближе. Бильбо отвечал с тем же рвением, принимая всё, что был готов дать Торин. Каким-то внутренним чутьём хоббит понимал, что Торин меняется, и ни в коем случае нельзя останавливаться. Наступал решающий момент, когда любая ошибка неизменно привела бы к краху. 

Внезапно перед мысленным взором короля гномов предстал тронный зал. Под его золотым полом был чётко виден силуэт Смауга. Торин стоял по середине зала и чувствовал, как что-то неведомое манит его расслабится, не сопротивляться. Твёрдый пол вдруг превратился в золотое болото, и ноги стали быстро погружались в него. Силы резко покинули Торина, как и желание бороться. Но когда золотая топь уже сковала его по пояс, в зале раздался громкий голос Бильбо. Он повторял одну и ту же фразу. Торин не мог разобрать слов, но слабость отступила, и гном смог сопротивляться. Голос любимого придавал сил, и вскоре Торин освободился из золотого плена. Не теряя ни секунды, он помчался прочь от того места, стремясь сойти с опасного пола. Блеск драгоценного метала больше не привлекал потомка Дурина. И лишь только его нога коснулась обычных каменных плит - он очнулся.

Торин стоял на коленях, опираясь на холодный пол руками. Он тут же осознал, что его за плечи крепко обнимает дрожащий с ног до головы Бильбо и непрерывно шепчет те самые слова, которые так и не сумел разобрать Торин в тронном зале своего подсознания. "Вернись ко мне! Вернись ко мне! Вернись ко мне!!!" 

\- Ш-ш-ш, всё уже хорошо, всё прошло, я с тобой, - успокаивающе проговорил гном, крепко обнимая Бильбо. - Я обещаю, что никогда больше тебя не подведу.

\- Т-Торин... - хоббит всхлипнул, сильнее прижимаясь к Торину.

\- Я твой. Навсегда.

***

 

Десятью минутами ранее в соседнем помещении

Двалин быстрым шагом направлялся в ту сторону, куда недавно ушёл Торин. Воин должен был срочно сказать узбаду о том, что беженцы из озёрного города перебрались в Дейл. Пока не нападали, но предупредить стоило.

\- Господин Двалин, - неожиданно окликнул его Ори. Молодой гном переминался с ноги на ногу и явно нервничал. Двалин не к месту подумал, что он очень мило выглядит, когда смущается.

\- Ты что-то хотел, Ори?

\- Д-да. Вы не могли бы подойти. Я не отниму у вас много времени.

Чуть поколебавшись, Двалин всё же вернулся. Ори резко выдохнул, и, когда рослый гном оказался достаточно близко, резво вскочил на большой обломок стены, сравнявшись таким образом с Двалином по росту. Не успел темноволосый гном удивится, как его уже страстно целовали. Не долго думая, он ответил на поцелуй. Из страстного он превратился в грубоватый, даже жадный, и уже грозился перейти в нечто большее, когда Двалин вспомнил о эсгародцах. Он нехотя отстранился от Ори, но и слова не успел сказать, чтобы объясниться, как его накрыло бурным потоком сбивчивой речи:

\- Я давно хотел признаться, но не решался. А теперь, кажется, будет некогда, вот я и подумал: сейчас или никогда. Я пойму если вы будете против, я только хотел успеть до...

Последние слова были заглушены новым поцелуем. Двалин подумал, что успокоить дорогого сердцу гнома сейчас важнее, чем какие-то людишки, прибежавшие в полуразрушенный город. Знал бы он, насколько правильным было его решение.


	2. Мысленное предостережение и не смолчавший хоббит (PG-13)

_Что там от ме­ня хо­тят эти лю­ди? Зо­лота? Мо­его зо­лота? Ну уж нет, они ни­чего не по­лучат! Осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как при­тащи­ли это­го на­пыщен­но­го лес­но­го царь­ка. Не для то­го я и мой от­ряд рис­ко­вали жиз­ня­ми, что­бы по­том от­во­ёван­ные бо­гатс­тва вся­ким эль­фам и поп­ро­шай­кам раз­да­вать._    
  
Как толь­ко бе­лый конь Бар­да ус­ка­кал, гно­мы и хоб­бит пос­пе­шили под­нять­ся об­ратно на вер­хние эта­жи, что­бы уви­деть даль­ней­шие дей­ствия про­тив­ни­ков. По­ка все наб­лю­дали за уда­ля­ющим­ся гон­цом, Биль­бо оша­рашен­но гля­дел на спи­ны дру­зей. Ма­лень­кий вор не мог по­нять пос­тупков гла­вы от­ря­да и, не дол­го ду­мая, оз­ву­чил свои мыс­ли, к ко­торым мыс­ленно при­со­еди­нились мно­гие гно­мы:  
  
\- Вы... Нель­зя на­чинать вой­ну, - уве­рен­но за­гово­рил Биль­бо.  
  
\- Те­бя это не ка­са­ет­ся, - го­лос То­рина был ли­шён ка­ких-ли­бо кра­сок. Чуть отс­тра­нён­ный, с при­месью над­меннос­ти, кап­лей през­ре­ния и по­лой ча­шей без­разли­чия.   
  
\- Из­ви­ни, но, ес­ли ты не за­метил, там це­лая ар­мия эль­фов у на­ших стен. Не го­воря уже, о сот­нях оз­лоблен­ных ры­баков.   
  
Всё та­кой же нас­той­чи­вый тон уве­рен­но­го в сво­ей пра­воте хоб­би­та на­чал раз­дра­жать ко­роля гно­мов, а его сом­не­ния в пра­виль­нос­ти то­рино­вых ре­шений поч­ти ос­кор­бля­ли.   
  
\- Мы, мяг­ко го­воря в мень­шинс­тве, - за­кон­чил он пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы. Вот те­перь То­рин от­кры­то хмык­нул, по­ража­ясь на­ив­ности мис­те­ра Бэг­гинса.  
  
\- Это не на­дол­го, - гном пос­та­рал­ся ска­зать это как мож­но бо­лее за­гадоч­но.   
  
 _А он за­бав­но выг­ля­дит, ког­да удив­лён._  
  
\- Что это зна­чит? - уве­рен­ности в го­лосе во­ра по­уба­вилось. То­рин был очень до­волен со­бой.  
  
\- Это зна­чит, мис­тер Бэг­гинс, - гном по­дошёл к хоб­би­ту поч­ти вплот­ную, с улыб­кой гля­дя на не­го свер­ху вниз, - что не сто­ит не­до­оце­нивать гно­мов.  
  
Вне­зап­но по­том­ку Ду­рина за­хоте­лось, что­бы Биль­бо сог­ла­сил­ся с ним. Же­лание бы­ло нас­толь­ко силь­ным, что он был го­тов пре­сечь лю­бые по­пыт­ки ос­по­рить его сло­ва. Лю­бым спо­собом. Но не тут-то бы­ло!  
  
\- Оду­май­ся, То­рин, - хоб­бит пред­при­нял ещё од­ну по­пыт­ку воз­звать к бла­гора­зумию ко­роля.  
  
 _Ещё од­но сло­во от по­лурос­ли­ка, и я за се­бя не от­ве­чаю! Зас­тавлю за­мол­чать лю­бой це­ной._  
  
\- Это не пра­виль­но и...  
  
 _Да за­мол­чи же ты, глу­пый хоб­бит!_    
  
То­рин рез­ко нак­ло­нил­ся к Биль­бо, од­ной ру­кой об­хва­тывая его за та­лию, и по­цело­вал. Гру­бо раз­дви­нул язы­ком гу­бы и вор­вался в тёп­лый рот хоб­би­та. Тот толь­ко удив­лённо вы­дох­нул, не де­лая по­пыток отс­тра­нить­ся. Но не стал и от­ве­чать на по­целуй, ожи­дая, ког­да То­рин ус­по­ко­ит­ся. Тер­пе­ние мис­те­ра Бэг­гинса бы­ло воз­награж­де­но - То­рин смяг­чился и тут же по­чувс­тво­вал, как гу­бы ма­лень­ко­го взлом­щи­ка ше­вель­ну­лись, от­ве­чая неж­ным те­перь лас­кам гно­ма. Ощу­тив, что хват­ка гно­ма ос­лабла, Биль­бо рез­ко выр­вался из его рук и, хит­ро под­мигнув бро­сил­ся на­утёк.   
  
Ин­стинкты и ре­ак­ция по­беди­ли удив­ле­ние, и То­рин бро­сил­ся вслед за убе­га­ющим взлом­щи­ком под оше­лом­лённые взгля­ды ос­таль­ных чле­нов от­ря­да. И толь­ко муд­рый Ба­лин за­дум­чи­во пог­ла­живал бо­роду. Он буд­то знал, что че­рез па­ру ми­нут пой­ман­ный хоб­бит бу­дет при­дав­лен к пер­во­му по­пав­ше­муся стол­бу. Но ос­та­новит ко­роля гно­мов од­ной единс­твен­ной реп­ли­кой, ко­торая зас­та­вит гор­до­го пред­во­дите­ля за­думать­ся и чуть поз­же осоз­нать про­изо­шед­шие с ним пе­реме­ны. Сло­ва Биль­бо о том, что То­рину Ду­бощи­ту при­дёт­ся вы­бирать меж­ду ним и зо­лотом, вы­зовут вна­чале не­годо­вание и злость. Но Биль­бо быс­тро ус­по­ко­ит по­рож­дённые прок­лять­ем эмо­ции, все­го лишь озор­но чмок­нув Ко­роля-под-Го­рой в нос. "Не де­лай та­кое ли­цо, те­бе не идёт," - ска­жет ма­лень­кий взлом­щик, зас­та­вив гно­ма улыб­нуть­ся. То­рин вновь по­целу­ет сво­его хоб­би­та, ко­торый с ра­достью и го­тов­ностью от­ве­тит, дос­та­точ­но ак­тивно вы­ражая своё не­мое сог­ла­сие.   
  
И с тех пор у них всё бу­дет хо­рошо.


	3. Под влиянием золота сделать шаг вперёд (NC-17, POV Бильбо)

Что-то пошло не так. Давно уже, вообще-то. Полетело к барлогу с того момента, как мы вошли в эту проклятую гору. Или даже раньше, когда она только показалась вдалеке, на самом горизонте. Уже тогда надо было понять, что не к добру завороженный взгляд Торина, ох, не к добру. Но я не замечал. И позже, когда уже оказались внутри. Не хотел даже думать, что тот, кто был единственным островом стабильности и несокрушимости, буквально пал ниц перед золотыми горами Эребора. А когда, наконец, прозрел, было слишком поздно.

Дракон улетел, дав гномам возможность пробраться к их желанному богатству, будь оно неладно. Лучше бы этот ящер так и оставался лежать на проклятых побрякушках. Но он умудрился ещё и умереть, лишая надежды на то, что гномы образумятся. Куда там! Теперь им всё нипочём. 

Как же страшно! 

Страшно смотреть в эти синие глаза и видеть лишь неутолимую жажду. Кажется, блеск золота виднеется в них. В глубине нет-нет да и мелькнёт золотое свечение. Завлекающее, опасное. В такие моменты хочется встряхнуть Торина, да посильнее. Чтобы он понял, во что превращается. Чтобы вспомнил, кто он и ради чего пришёл. Но очередной взгляд его глаз, кажущихся почти чёрными, сковывает, лишает воли, заставляет подчинится его власти. Вот опять. Подзывает к себе, смотрит в упор, и ослушаться невозможно.

\- Мистер Бэггинс, идите сюда!

Как завороженный подхожу к нему. За его спиной блестит ненавистное золото, чей блеск отбивается в его броне. Торин держит что-то в руках. Становится не по себе. Чего он хочет? Подхожу.

\- Тебе это пригодится. Надевай, - в его тоне звучит сталь. Это не просьба - приказ. Чем грозит неподчинение даже думать не хочу, поэтому без промедления снимаю верхнюю одежду. Он говорит, что эта кольчуга из серебряной стали. Митрил. Ни один клинок её не пробьёт. Я почти не слушаю, когда он помогает надеть необычайно лёгкую кольчугу. Всего на миг его пальцы коснулись моих сквозь митрил. Мне понравилось, как звучит слово. Оно похоже на прикосновение немного грубых пальцев кузнеца к коже. Нежное, но в тоже время твёрдое. Торин обходит меня кругом, осматривает, как сидит кольчуга.

\- Я выгляжу нелепо. Я не воин. Я хоббит, - пытаюсь отказаться от участия в битве. Напрасно. Всё напрасно.

\- Это подарок. В знак нашей дружбы.

Неожиданно становится больно. Всё же только дружбы? А я было посмел надеяться, что между нами может быть что-то большее. Какой я, оказывается, наивный. Ха, глупый, глупый хоббит.

\- Истинных друзей трудно найти, - беспощадно продолжает Торин. Потом вдруг хватает за плечо и тянет в сторону. Больно. После его железной хватки точно останутся синяки. Он резко толкает меня к стене. - Я был слеп, но теперь я прозрел. Меня предали!

Звук его голоса отбивается от каменных стен, создавая гулкое эхо. Липкий страх пробирается под кожу. Он догадался про Аркенстон, который сейчас запрятан в самом глубоком кармане моих штанов. Не очень надёжное хранилище. Я погиб! Торин не простит такого. Не под влиянием золотого проклятья.

\- Аркенстон, - шепчет он, приближаясь. Чувствую его горячее дыхание на коже. Нет сил двинуться. Нет сил сказать хоть слово. Только смотреть в глаза, не отрываясь, и понимать, что всё кончено. Торин наклоняется ещё ближе. - Один из них забрал его.

Облегчение разрушительной волной пролетает по телу. Спасён. Я выдыхаю, вдруг поняв, что невольно задержал дыхание. Торин ничего не заметил. Его мысли заняты другим.

\- Один из них - обманщик.

Доверительный шёпот мог бы заставить меня гордится степенью сближения с королём, если бы тот не произносил слов подозрения по отношению к своим верным родичам и поданным. Этот гном не был тем Торином, который когда-то - кажется, вечность назад - постучал в мою дверь. Тот Торин никогда не стал бы подозревать никого из членов своего отряда. 

\- Торин, твой поход завершён, вы захватили гору, - я пытаюсь образумить его. 

Но он не слышит. Взгляд бегает, скользя мимо меня. Захваченный своей догадкой Торин не желает слышать моих уверений в преданности его же соотечественников. Продолжает твердить: "Меня предал кто-то из своих...". А взгляд пустой. Опять становится больно. Нестерпимо больно видеть лишь тень того, кого я так... Но сейчас это не важно. Нужно вновь пробовать достучатся до того, настоящего Торина.

\- Ты дал обещание жителям озёрного города, - говорю быстро, чтобы не успел перебить и дослушал. - Неужели тебе эти сокровища дороже твоей чести?

Глаза гнома вновь обращены ко мне. Ура. Хоть какой-то прогресс. Смог привлечь его внимание. Обрадованный успехом продолжаю:

\- Нашей части, Торин. Я тоже там был, я поручился за тебя.

\- Я благодарен тебе за это, - его голос смягчился. Я затрепетал: мне кажется, что это мой прежний Торин. Но видение быстро исчезает. - Это было благородно. Но сокровища этой горы не принадлежат жителям Озёрного города. Это золото... наше.

Я вижу затуманенный жаждой взгляд приближающегося гнома, совершенно чужого и незнакомого. 

\- Клянусь жизнью, я не отдам ни единой монеты, - он стоит вплотную, и я понимаю, что дыхание у Торина не просто горячее, а обжигающее. Он наклоняется и шепчет мне прямо в ухо: - И тебя, Бильбо, я никому не отдам.

От удивления я резко отстраняюсь от него. И сразу понимаю, что зря. Торин, увидев мою реакцию, резко меняется и снова хватает за плечо, подталкивая к тёмному проходу позади нас. Я больно ударяюсь головой о каменную стену. В глазах рябит. Что за?.. Что он хочет сделать. Ответ получаю спустя пару секунд, ощущая как руки Торина беспардонно пробиваются мне под одежду. Нет! Не хочу, не так! Кажется, я говорю это вслух. Торину это не понравилось. Он грубо вторгается в мой рот поцелуем, в то время, как одна его рука прижимает меня к нему, а вторая оттягивает ремень штанов. Вот теперь я начинаю отчаянно брыкаться и вырываться. Не хочу, чтобы этот Торин касался меня.

Но он не обращает внимание на мои протесты. Разозлённый моим сопротивлением грубо стягивает с меня штаны так, что ремень царапнул кожу. Нетерпеливо наступает ногой на спущенные до колен штаны вместе с бельём и, буквально, выдёргивает меня из них. К счастью, Аркенстон так и остаётся в кармане незамеченным. Торин не опускает обратно на пол, напротив - удерживает навесу прижатым к стене, будто я совсем ничего не вешу. Холод чуть пониже спины от холодного камня и неудобная поза заставляют инстинктивно обхватить Торина ногами. Чувствую его возбуждение и понимаю, что повлиять на дальнейшее не смогу. И верно, посчитав, что я уже не против, Торин ещё больше распаляется и становится совсем неуправляемым. Через секунду я чувствую, как его пальцы толкаются мне в рот. Я в ужасе от того, что он хочет сделать. Понимаю, что легко не отделаюсь - не в том состоянии Торин. Охваченный жаждой золота, он не будет осторожен. Но тот факт, что даже под властью проклятья король помнит о подготовке, немного обнадёживает. 

Я старательно облизываю пальцы Торина. Солоноватые, с привкусом металла. Слышу протяжный стон. Поднимаю глаза, натыкаясь на тёмный жаркий и жадный взгляд гнома. Он тяжело дышит, не отрываясь смотрит на мои губы. Я так давно мечтал увидеть это взгляд, что, даже зная - передо мной не мой любимый, всё равно хочу распалить желание его до предела. Чтобы он забыл о золоте хоть на час, минуту. Хоть на секунду! Поддавшись ежесекундному порыву, выпускаю его пальцы изо рта и медленно провожу языком по всей длине до самого кончика. 

Такой бурной реакции я не ожидал. Торин резко отдёргивает руку и снова целует меня, кусая губы до крови. Её вкус только сильнее распаляет его. Скользкие от моей слюны пальцы касаются меня. Непроизвольно напрягаюсь, не пропуская Торина в себя. Но он не так терпелив, чтобы дать мне расслабится. Насильно врывается, растягивая меня одним пальцем. Пока одним. Кажется, я вскрикнул. "Бильбо" - рык Торина заставляет меня вновь посмотреть ему в глаза. Тут же в меня проникает второй палец, а за ним и третий. Кричу, уже не сдерживаясь. Но ему плевать. Как же больно! Слишком много боли для одного дня. А ведь это не конец.

Пальцы исчезают, но на смену им тут же появляется член Торина. Изо всех сил пытаюсь расслабится - всё равно ведь выбора другого не остаётся. Всё получается вплоть до момента, когда Торин резко насаживает меня на себя. Спину обожгло - неровные камни, кажется слегка порезали кожу. Удерживаемый ранее только его рукой, я хватаюсь за плечи гнома. От жгучей боли - и физической и моральной - на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Не давая мне ни секунды передышки, Торин начинает быстро двигаться. Неожиданно к боли примешивается удовольствие, когда его член касается какой-то точки во мне. Жжение и нестерпимый жар не исчезают, но становятся терпимее, ощущаются не так остро. От того, что начинаю получать удовольствие, становится стыдно. Но не на долго. Вскоре я забываю обо всём, растворяюсь без остатка в боли и наслаждении. Мой собственный член уже достаточно возбуждён и трение об одежду Торина, только усиливают желание прикоснуться к себе. 

Чувствую ускоряющуюся пульсацию плоти Торина во мне. Его движения становятся ещё быстрее и резче, от чего боль усиливается, и я снова кричу. Или мне кажется, что кричу?.. Торин бурно изливается в меня, сильнее придавливая к стене. Я опускаю руку и после нескольких движений тоже кончаю, обливая семенем доспехи гнома. Это доставляем странное удовольствие - знать, что часть меня, возможно, останется на его броне. Торин выходит из меня, опуская на ноги, и я ощущаю, как по ним стекает его семя. Зачем-то касаюсь жидкости, измазывая пальцы. Не белая. Почему она с примесью красного? Как странно...

Ноги не держат, и я оседаю на пол. Точнее на собственную одежду, так и оставленную на полу. Мир застилает туман, не надолго, прада. На смену ему вскоре приходит спасительная тьма. Не уверен, но, кажется, я слышал голос Торина. Моего Торина.


	4. Волшебник приходит именно тогда, когда нужно (PG-13)

Целое войско эльфов-лучников стояло перед Одинокой горой. Небольшой отряд людей странно и как-то не к месту маячили позади. Впереди на своих верных скакунах сидели Бард и Трандуил. Переговоры с Торином Дубощитом, который вместе со своим отрядом находился на высоком бастионе горы, зашли в тупик ещё вчера, когда король гномов наотрез отказался отдавать обещанное золото эсгародцам. Поэтому сегодня, не желая всё же начинать кровопролитную битву, Бард предпринял последнюю попытку договорится мирным путём.

\- Мы хотели сказать, что твоё предложение оплаты было получено и принято, - заговорил Трандуил.

\- Какой оплаты? - голос Торина был почти такой же надменный, как у эльфа, лишь вопросительная нотка отличала их. - Я ничего вам не давал. У вас ничего нет.

Тетива лука Короля-под-Горой была всё так же натянута, а стрела нацелена на врагов-парламентёров. Идти на уступки внук Трора не собирался, это было ясно всем, кто хоть немного знал его. Но у Барда Победителя Дракона была козырная карта. Завет-камень, или Аркенстон, как его называли гномы, легко умещался в руке. Мужчины вынул камень из-за пазухи и поднял вверх, показывая его гномам.

\- У нас есть это.

При взгляде на Завет-камень проклятье золота вновь подняло голову в сердце Торина. Он отлично понял, почувствовал, что это настоящий камень, но жажда обладать всем и сразу не давала и помыслить об обмене. 

\- У них Аркенстон. Воры! - Торин как сквозь толщу воды слышал голос своего племянника. - Откуда у вас святыня нашего рода? Этот камень принадлежит королю!

\- Король может забрать его, - Бард подкинул камень, как будто тот был обычной безделушкой. - С нашего позволения. Но сперва. Пусть сдержит своё слово.

\- Они держат нас за дураков, - качая головой, проговорил король гномов, обращаясь к своему отряду. - Это обман. Грязная ложь, - и уже громче тем, кто ожидал его ответа внизу: - Аркенстон не покидал эту гору! Это обман.

\- Нет, это не обман, - в разговор вмешался спокойный, уверенный голос хоббита. - Камень настоящий. Я отдал его им.

Взгляд Торина на миг застыл, будто гном не мог и не хотел верить своим ушам. Но проклятье уже поглотило его целиком и пелена гнева застилал глаза, не позволяя правильно оценивать происходящее. Медленно он развернулся к Бильбо, который смело глядел на Торина, не отводя стыдливо взгляд. Он просто стоял, готовый принять на себя весь гнев короля.

\- Ты... - Торин всё ещё не верил, и хотя проклятье давно нашёптывало, что кто-то из близких ему украл его сокровище, ни разу подозрения не падали на скромного и преданного хоббита.

\- Я взял его в счёт своей доли, - спокойно сказал Бильбо. 

\- Ты украл его у меня, - голос Торина, его взгляд заставили мистера Бэггинса немного, совсем чуть-чуть отступить. Он чувствовал угрозу, но старался не показывать страха. Верил, что его король - справедливый и рассудительный правитель, которым его считал хоббит - сможет совладать с гневом. 

\- Украл у тебя? Нет, - Бильбо чуть нервно улыбнулся, пытаясь таким образом скрыть волнение, смешанное со страхом. - Может я и вор, но всё-таки честный вор. Я выбрал его своей единственной наградой.

Зря он это сказал. Помутнённый жаждой золота ум Торин тут же зацепился за последнее слово, давая толчок к прорыву всей злости, которая накопилась в гноме.

\- Своей наградой? - переспросил Торин, недобро усмехаясь. - Своей наградой... Ты не достоин никакой награды, жалкий крысёныш!

Торин начал приближаться к хоббиту.

\- Я собирался отдать его. Много раз собирался, но...

\- Но что? - Торин разве только не рычал от злости. Он стоял в паре шагов от Бильбо. - Вор!

\- Ты изменился, Торин, - хоббит надеялся достучатся до короля гномов. Всё ещё надеялся. - Гном, которого я встретил в Бэг-Энде, никогда не отказался бы от своего слова. Не усомнился в преданности своих братьев.

На миг ему показалось, что у него получилось. Показалось, что на лице потомка Дурина промелькнуло то ли раскаяние, то ли понимание. Но надежда растаяла, как снежинка на ладони, со следующими словами гнома:

\- Не смей говорить мне о преданности! Сбросить его с бастиона, - громогласно приказал Торин. На лицах остальных гномов появилось сначала непонимание, которое сразу сменилось отрицанием и осуждением. Даже Бард и Трандуил, которым почти не было дела до странного полурослика, с тревогой следили за происходящим. Бильбо же выглядел ужасно напуганным, он наконец понял, на что способен король гномов под властью проклятого золота. Торин, видя, что никто не торопится исполнять его приказ, огляделся. Ближе всех стоял Фили, но попытка заставить его подчинится обернулась яростным сопротивлением со стороны племянника.

\- Вы что, не слышали меня? Я сам это сделаю.

"Вот и пришёл мой конец, - подумал Бильбо. - А я так и не сказал ему. Может, потом, когда всё закончится он вспомнит обо мне? Да, нужно успеть." Торин поднял его за грудки и опустил на каменную плиту стену, чтобы просто вытолкнуть взломщика вниз. Гнев, подогреваемый проклятьем заглушал всё звуки. Руки уже готовы были одним движением отправить вора вниз, когда маленькие, но неожиданно сильные ручки притянули Торина вниз. Гном почувствовал тёплое дыхание у своего уха. Бильбо быстро, но тихо шептал:

\- Я люблю тебя, мой король. И когда ты вновь станешь собой, молю, вспомни обо мне. А теперь делай, что хотел. Не тяни.

Красная пелена, застилающая взгляд отступила, и Торин по-другому взглянул на всё. Хоббит под ним обмяк и крепко зажмурился. Из уголков глаз стекали горячие слёзы.

\- Что же я творю? - Торин помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. - Бильбо? Бильбо, прости меня. Пожалуйста, открой глаза.

Он погладил хоббита по щеке, попутно стирая слёзы. Тот нерешительно приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй и слабо улыбнулся, когда увидел озабоченное лицо любимого гнома. Бильбо понял, что хотя бы на время, но настоящий Торин вернулся. Разрушая наступившую тишину, снизу раздался голос Гендальфа:

\- Если не нравится взломщик, верни его, - Торину показалось, что маг говорил и до этого, но он не слышал его голоса. Вернуть Бильбо? Ну, нет. Не теперь. 

\- Не отдавай меня, - словно услышав его мысли, попросил хоббит.

\- И не думал, - улыбнулся Торин. Они говорили тихо, никто не мог расслышать их слов. - Ты сможешь простить меня?

\- Я и не собирался обижаться, - Бильбо коснулся руки своего короля. - Только лежать так мне не очень удобно.

\- Ох, конечно. Прости, - он помог маленькому вору подняться. Внизу облегчённо вздохнули.

\- Хватит извиняться. 

Гномы вокруг продолжали с недоверием смотреть на своего узбада, но многие уже начали догадываться, что всё изменилось.

\- Что будешь делать? - Бильбо не хотел задавать этот вопрос, но он знал, что эльфы внизу не дадут им много времени.

\- Сдержу слово, - твёрдо ответил Торин. Он не знал, когда проклятье вновь возьмёт над ним власть, и собирался как можно скорее избавится от всех долгов, чтобы с чистой совестью покинуть гору. Лишь вдали от золота он надеялся найти успокоение. - Двалин, впусти их. Открой проход в гору.

\- С радостью, мой король, - суровый гном в сопровождении своего брата и ещё нескольких сородичей ушёл. Остальные, поняв, что они лишние, так же поспешили удалится.

\- Бильбо, - начал Торин, когда они остались наедине. - Хоть я и не имею права что-то у тебя просить...

\- Можешь просить чего угодно, Торин. Я всё сделаю.

\- Ты бесконечно добр, маленький хоббит. Я не заслуживаю такого. Пожалуйста, не перебивай, - остановил гном Бильбо, который уже хотел возразить. - И хоть я не заслуживаю твоей любви, я бесконечно благодарен создателю за неё. Прошу тебя лишь об одном, помоги справится со всем этим. Чувствую, один я не выдержу и вновь попаду во власть проклятья.

\- Я обещаю помочь тебе, - прошептал хоббит, приблизившись к Торину. - Обещаю, что никогда не оставлю тебя, пока ты сам не захочешь.

Торин наклонился, чуть приобняв Бильбо, и их губы соприкоснулись. Не поцелуй, лишь лёгкое касание. Как закрепление клятвы.


	5. Chapter 5

Войска людей, эльфов и гномов отчаянно сражались с огромной армией Азога Осквернителя. На первый взгляд, силы были равны. Но, наблюдая за всем со стороны и лишь по счастливой случайности не находясь в самой гуще сражения, хоббит из далёкого Шира, ничего не знающий о сражениях, отчётливо понимал – светлая армия проигрывает. Как бы не были сильны гномы, они не могли положится на эльфов, своих давних врагов. Люди же были слишком напуганы. Боевой дух ослабевал, тогда как натиск орков только усиливался. Бильбо с ужасом наблюдал, как смелые и, казалось, непобедимые гномы падали под ударами молотов троллей, как прекрасные эльфы, которыми он так восхищался в Ривернеле и проникся уважением в Лихолесье, погибают, пронзённые орочьими мечами, как умирают вышедшие на защиту своего дома люди.

Уверенность, что, появись у воинов Света истинный боевой дух, они бы в два счёта разделались с врагами, не покидала мыслей хоббита. Но как им вернуть надежду? Гномы проделали слишком долгий путь без остановок и отдыха, чтобы помочь родичу, которого они не видят среди союзников. Эльфы по сути защищают своих же врагов, не удосужившихся самостоятельно выйти на бой. А люди и так сломлены недавней трагедией и уже не надеются на помощь Торина. 

Неожиданная мысль пришла в голову хоббита: "Но раз Торин причина упадка боевого духа, может, он-то и сможет его вернуть?" Бильбо всё ещё верил в благородство потомка Дурина. Даже после того, как чуть не был скинут с бастиона, он не переставал надеяться, что король гномов одумается, придёт в себя. Привязанность к каждому в отряде, которая возникла у взломщика за время похода, в случае с Торином переросла в нечто большее. Именно это чувство не позволяло хоббиту так просто сдаться. Поэтому больше простым зрителем он оставаться был не намерен. 

Видя, как погибают все эти воины, маленький взломщик решил самостоятельно призвать Торина к оружию. Он не знал пока, как убедит упрямого гнома, но надеялся придумать что-нибудь по ходу дела.

Решившись наконец, Бильбо быстро надел кольцо. Мир сразу изменился, утратив краски. Окружающие воины стали выглядеть, как светлые огни и тёмные тени. Эльфы сияли ярче всех, орки же внушали страх своей чернотой. На всякий случай достав Жало из ножен, хоббит огляделся. Он помнил, что Торин с товарищами плотно загородили проход в гору, но взломщик ещё тогда заметил место, где можно пролезть. Теперь бы только добраться туда. Не раздумывая больше, мистер Беггин ринулся вперёд. Он с трудом уворачивался от клинков врагов и друзей. Невидимость не могла уберечь от шальной стрелы или случайного удара мечом. Пару раз кожу обожгло железными остриями. Однако Бильбо не обратил внимание на ранки. Он был сосредоточен на своей цели и не собирался отвлекаться по пустякам. 

С величайшим трудом хоббит добрался до горы. Ужасно уставший, он с трудом передвигал ноги. Собрав в кулак всю волю, Бильбо дошёл до небольшой речушки пред самой стеной гномьего королевства. Прохладная вода освежила лицо и мысли, неожиданно придав сил храброму вору. Он решительно поднялся и, спрятав Жало в ножны, двинулся к тому самому проходу. Память подвела хоббита. Это был не проход, а узкий лаз. Но пути назад не было, и Бильбо, обдирая в кровь ладони, протискивался сквозь завал. Страх быть придавленным камнями, возвращался, как бы Бильбо не старался его прогнать.

И всё же хоббит выбрался. Окончательно порвав одежду, он в изнеможении вывалился прямо под ноги Кили и Фили. Младший принц до предела натянул тетиву лука, направляя стрелу куда-то в район живота перепуганного взломщика. 

– Кто ты? – повелительным тоном просил Фили, глядя мимо Бильбо. Взломщик готов был побиться головой о что-нибудь, досадуя на свою несообразительность. Он резко стянул кольцо и услышал удивлённо-облегчённые вздохи братьев.

– Бильбо! – воскликнул Кили. – Как ты...

– Не сейчас. Я потом всё объясню. Мне срочно нужен Торин.

Принцы помогли хоббиту подняться на ноги. 

– Но... – попытался возразить младший гном.

– Он в тронном зале, – перебил брата Фили. – Двалин пошёл к нему. Если поспешишь – успеешь его догнать. Вон тот коридор.

Он указал направление, и хоббит бросился туда, успев услышать слова старшего принца:

– Бильбо единственный, кто способен вразумить дядю.

Маленький взломщик не совсем понял, почему это он единственный, но продолжал бежать. Завидев вдалеке широкую спину Двалина, Бильбо вновь надел кольцо и тихо, как умеют только хоббиты, поспешил за ним. Воин быстрым шагом двигался по тоннелю, и Бильбо едва поспевал за ним. Наконец он замедлился и вышел к большой каменной лестнице, ведущей к трону, на котором восседал Торин. На миг Бильбо позволил себе залюбоваться им. Величественный, властный, настоящий король. Облачённый в стальные доспехи, с короной на голове Торин вызывал желание упасть ниц и подчиняться. Взгляд тёмных глаз парализовал Бильбо, хоть и не был направлен на него. Из оцепенения хоббита вывел громкий, грубоватый голос Двалина, стремительно поднимавшегося по лестнице к Торину.

– С каких пор мы бросаем своих в беде? Торин, они же гибнут там.

Бильбо опомнился и бросился вслед за воином. Умудрившись бесшумно подняться наверх, он остановился неподалёку от трона. 

– Под этой горой есть ещё множество залов, - начал Торин, будто не услышав слов друга. Взгляд блуждал, как у помешанного, не задерживаясь ни на чём. – Мы можем укрепить их. Там золото будет в безопасности, да?

Бильбо смотрел и не узнавал гнома, который сейчас резко встал и подошёл к Двалину, кладя руку тому на плечо.

– Да так и сделаем. Нужно перенести золото глубже под землю, чтобы уберечь его.

Гном резко отступил. Движения стали порывистыми, глаза блестели, как при лихорадке. Бильбо показалось, что он нетвёрдо держится на ногах, и хоббит поспешил подойти ближе, чтобы поддержать, если понадобится. 

– Ты что не слышишь меня?! – воскликнул Двалин. – Даина окружили. Их же всех перебьют, Торин.

– На войне гибнут многие, – ответил гном, наконец обратив внимание на товарища. – Жизнь ничего не стоит. А эти сокровища – ценнее всех потерянных жизней. Они стоят всей пролитой крови.

Маленький взломщик не верил своим ушам. Как Торин, всегда благородный и самоотверженный, мог говорить такое? Нет, это были слова не Торина Дубощита, постучавшего в дверь мистера Бэггинса несколько месяцев назад. Так мог сказать Смауг, жадный до безумия, которое светится сейчас в глазах короля гномов. Бильбо не слышал, что говорил Двалин дальше, но видимо что-то достаточно сильно повлиявшее на его узбада. Торин отвечал через силу, будто слова, которые он говорил, не принадлежали ему, и он боролся с этим. В сердце хоббита появилась надежда, быстро перешедшая в уверенность. Торин боролся, а значит, Бильбо обязан помочь ему. 

Меч взметнулся вверх, заставив Двалина отклониться. И взломщик очнулся. 

– ... но ты не видишь, кем ты стал, – с ноткой разочарования закончил высокий гном.

– Убирайся. Пока я не убил тебя.

Двалин, как и Бильбо понимал, что одолеет Торина, если потребуется. Видя, как сильно последняя фраза задела товарища, Бильбо отошёл за спину короля и снял кольцо, предупредительно приложив палец к губам. Двалин ни единым жестом не выдал взломщика. Лишь едва заметно кивнул и ушёл, оставляя друга наедине с Бильбо. Хоббит действительно стал последней надеждой.

Взломщик тем временем поспешил надеть кольцо обратно и отойти чуть в сторону. Дождавшись, когда Двалин скроется в тоннеле, король гномов спустился по лестнице. Как зачарованный он вышел на середину зала с золотым полом. Бильбо, неотрывно следовавший за Торином, и тут не ставил его одного. За секунду до того, как хоббит хотел раскрыться, гном внезапно рухнул на колени, хватаясь руками за голову. Перепуганный Бильбо бросился к нему, стягивая кольцо. Он присел рядом с королём, который бормотал что-то неразборчивое. 

– Торин, ты слышишь меня? Торин, – позвал Бильбо, касаясь его запястья.

– Я не мой дед, я не мой дед... – разобрал хоббит бормотание друга.

– Конечно нет, Торин, нет. Ты самый добрый и благородный гном из всех. Я счастлив, что познакомился с тобой. Ты справишься со всем, я уверен. 

Он бездумно гладил руки гнома и не обращал внимание на боль в порезанных ладонях. В полутьме взломщик не заметил, что они кровоточили, и теперь на стальных доспехах появились смазанные красные дорожки. Бильбо смотрел на лицо Торина и видел его борьбу с внутренними демонами. Хоббит готов был жизнь отдать, чтобы король избавился от терзающего его душу проклятия, но мог лишь бормотать бессмысленные, как он думал, слова поддержки. Добрый хоббит и не подозревал, что его слова спасительными нитями вплетаются в сознание гнома, спасая того из золотого плена. Полный скрытой боли голос Бильбо ураганом ворвался в мысли Торина. Торина, сына Траина, внука Трора, пришедшего отвоевать свой родной дом и восстановить справедливость! Осознание всего, что он сделал за последние дни, обрушилось на гнома. Он резко вскочил на ноги, с отвращением стащил с себя корону и отбросил прочь. И только теперь заметил хоббита, с испугом наблюдавшего за ним. Торин был уверен, что образ Бильбо привиделся ему, как и все голоса, звучавшие в его голове минуту назад. Но вот он, его взломщик, замер в метре от гнома и смотрит на него своими большими синими глазами.

– Бильбо? Ты как здесь оказался? – удивленно, но без тени злости или неприязни спросил Торин. Хоббит облегченно выдохнул – его король вернулся.

– Эм... – Бильбо не знал с чего начать. В голове было слишком много мыслей, и он не знал, какая правильная. Всё смешалось. – Ты нужен мне! Точнее нам. Всем. Я... я пришёл за тобой, чтобы... 

Хоббит совсем смутился и попытался встать. Но то ли от испуга, то ли от усталости не смог этого сделать с первого раза. Торин опомнился и, схватив взломщика за руки, помог подняться. Но он слишком сильно сжал ладони Бильбо, и тот охнул от боли.

– Ты ранен? Бильбо, отвечай! – с тревогой в голосе, от которой у маленького вора сжалось сердце, спросил Торин. Гном только сейчас заметил, что на щеке у хоббита кровь, и он стоит, прижав рукой предплечье. А те лохмотья, что были на Бильбо, одеждой можно назвать лишь с большой натяжкой.

– Я в порядке, – поспешил ответить хоббит. И с горечью продолжил: – Но там настоящая мясорубка.

– Там? О Махал! - воскликнул Торин. – Что же я стою? Нужно спешить на помощь Даину.

Он кинулся прочь из тронного зала, скидывая по пути мехи и начиная расстёгивать застёжки на доспехах. Увидев это, семенивший следом хоббит возмущённо закричал:

– Ты что с ума сошёл? Здесь сидел в доспехах, а в бой без них пойдёшь?! 

Торин удивлённо обернулся.

– В бою должно быть удобно двигаться, – начал объяснять он насупившемуся взломщику.

– Удобно дать проткнуть себя мечом? – не отступал Бильбо, успевший увидеть достаточно смертей за этот день. На глаза хоббита навернулись слёзы, когда он представил, что Торин может быть среди воинов, отдавших жизнь в это битве.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке... – попытался убедить гном, но осёкся, увидев слезу, катившуюся по щеке Бильбо.

– Не. Смей. Снимать. Доспехи! – настойчиво и немного зло проговорил взломщик, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться. Он только недавно вернул своего короля и терять его из-за его же упрямства не собирался.

– Ладно, – сдался гном. – Но ты останешься здесь. Нечего хоббиту делать в битве.

– Но... – хотел было возмутится полурослик.

– Никаких "но". Я не позволю тебе умереть из-за меня.

Торин аккуратно стёр солёную дорожку с лица Бильбо и осторожно поцеловал застывшего от удивления хоббита в лоб.

– Я обещаю вернуться. Клянусь честью Дурина, что не погибну и приду к тебе. Ты мне веришь?

Бильбо неуверенно кивнул.

Когда гномы готовились вступить в битву и уже стояли с мечами на изготовку, Торин обернулся. Хоббит смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Будто в последний раз. Торин улыбнулся, надеясь приободрить взломщика, и получил лёгкую улыбку в ответ. Огромный колокол разбил заложенную камнями стену, и воины под звуки боевого рога побежали в атаку. 

"За короля!" - кричали воодушевлённые гномы. 

"За короля!" - прошептал Бильбо, надевая кольцо и готовясь защищать Торина, оставаясь незаметным даже самому королю гномов. Маленький взломщик решил сам проследить за исполнением клятвы потомка Дурина, и никакой Азог не помешает ему!


End file.
